


Лучше и сильнее

by Grey_creature



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С Суперменом все в порядке. С Брюсом тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучше и сильнее

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Grechesky Sphinx  
> Дисклеймер: все права принадлежат их законным обладателям

Брюсу иногда интересно, понимает ли Кларк, что тогда, в тех развалинах, хрип "она умрет из-за тебя" он мог и не услышать. Не обратить внимания. Или все равно ударить - до того, как Лоис Лейн успеет сказать "Марта".  
Он не спрашивает. Кларк - гребаный суперчеловек в прямом смысле слова - такой наивный, даже со всеми смертями за спиной, что у Брюса язык не поворачивается так ударить. Кулаком в лицо - с удовольствием. Он бы и сейчас приложил Кларка спиной об стену просто так - для разминки. Потому что можно - Кларку ничего не будет. Потому что можно - Кларк ему позволит и даже не отвернется. Потому что можно - и этого достаточно.  
Лекции о правах человека Брюса уже начинают раздражать. Он не привык, чтобы ему в чем-то перечили - последние десятки лет из близких людей у него был только давно смирившийся с судьбой Альфред, - и любое возражение, не имеющее для Брюса смысла, воспринимается резко, и наружу лезет агрессия. В сорок пять мировоззрение и привычки уже сложились, и никому их не поменять, но парадоксально наивный для своих лет Кларк Кент — маска Супермена по сути, сколько там от действительной личности? - пока не способен это понять.  
Брюс же прекрасно понимает, что рано или поздно, и скорее рано, они вновь столкнутся, и их связь - ни один идиот не назовет это любовью или хотя бы влюбленностью, - не помешает очередной схватке. Потому что тупую бессмысленную правильную до стерильности мораль Супермена можно уничтожить только одной ценой - жизнью Лоис Лейн, а она пока жива, и Брюс, видевший тогда, чем станет суперчеловек, если убить его женщину, никогда не станет этого делать.  
«Никогда не говори никогда», шелестит внутренний голос, и Брюс, помедлив, мысленно соглашается. Не больше. Пока не больше.  
Иногда Брюс ощущает себя старше Кларка на сто лет, а не на десять. В том числе и потому, что Кларк, скорее всего, даже предположить не может, что криптонитовое копье, вытащенное из руин тела Зода-Думсдэя, лежит в одном из подземных хранилищ "Летучей мыши из Готэма", и от этого немного забавно. И немного накатывает усталость.  
Но пока они еще вместе, если это можно так назвать. "Мы встречаемся" - да, тогда в Готэме они тоже встретились, было незабываемо. Но все-таки вместо очередной безымянной женщины или мужчины с мягкими чертами лица - все проститутки, отличается только стоимость, - в его постель ложится Кларк Кент, и Брюсу иногда хочется оставить его в очках, положить на спину и трахнуть.  
Кларк всегда отказывается, и Брюс не понимает, откуда человеческие комплексы у нечеловека, но пожимает плечами и ложится сам. Он делал со своим телом слишком много болезненных вещей, чтобы волноваться о том, что сделает с ним тихий скромный Кларк Кент, если потеряет над собой контроль.  
И сейчас Брюс переворачивается на живот, складывает руки под головой и лениво произносит:  
\- Трахни меня.  
Кларк гладит его по спине, и Брюс расслабляется до такой степени, что не сразу понимает, что тот говорит.  
\- Перевернись.  
Брюс мотает головой. Говорить уже не хочется, хочется трахнуться и заснуть и не видеть сны. Но Кларк хватает его за плечо и переворачивает сам.  
\- Я хочу тебя видеть.  
Во взгляде Кларка светится что-то странное - чужое, - но Брюсу сейчас наплевать. Он позволяет Кларку раздвинуть себе ноги и приподнимает бедра, и Кларк втискивает в него сразу два пальца. Его движения дерганые, резкие, непривычно агрессивные, и Брюс толкает его в плечо.  
\- Медленнее.  
Бить Кларка Кента голой рукой все равно что бить кирпичную стену - больно только тебе. И непривычно агрессивная реакция - Кларк перехватывает его руку, заводит ему за голову и прижимает к постели. Он не вынимает пальцы, и они ощущаются, как металлические.  
\- Если будет больно, скажешь. А пока смотри мне в глаза.  
В первый момент Брюс даже не понимает, что эти слова говорит ему тот же Кларк Кент, который едва ли не краснел в их первый секс. Но у этого Кларка застывшее лицо и пустые глаза, и в этот момент Брюс понимает - не пустые. В них отблески того внутреннего света, что сожжет все живое, если их обладатель так захочет.  
От этого должно быть страшно. Но Брюсу слишком давно выломали все чувства, вывернули наизнанку ощущения, искорежили инстинкт самосохранения, и он усмехается Кларку в лицо.  
\- Давай.  
И едва не кричит, когда Кларк вытаскивает пальцы, резко раздвигает ему ноги еще сильнее, сгибая в коленях, и вставляет сразу до конца, одним толчком. Смазки мало, и надо немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть, но Кларк не дает ему ни секунды - сразу начинает двигаться. Жестко, на грани жестокости, и слишком скоро эта грань смазывается окончательно. И Брюс тяжело дышит, стараясь не вскрикнуть, смотрит Кларку в глаза и все равно усмехается. Ему все еще хорошо - его тело воспринимает боль как обычное состояние, а сейчас она лишь усиливает удовольствие. Пот с него течет ручьями, заливая глаза, он моргает, не отводя взгляда от глаз Кларка, и мимолетно отмечает, что у Кларка дыхание все такое же ровное, и волосы почти не спутались. Их хочется спутать, и он поднимает руку, но Кларк перехватывает ее вновь и сжимает так, что еще чуть-чуть и сломаются кости. И начинает двигаться еще жестче.  
Когда Кларк кончает и сваливается рядом, у Брюса почти нет сил на лишние движения. Но он все равно переворачивается на бок и смотрит Кларку в глаза. И понимает, что отблески в них погасли, и теперь взгляд у Кларка действительно пустой. А потом в нем вновь зажигается жизнь, и вместе с ней появляется страх.  
Брюсу очень хочется врезать Кларку по лицу, но по-настоящему ударить его можно только словами. Жаль.  
Он не успевает спросить - Кларк начинает говорить сам.  
\- Я боюсь. Мне нечего бояться на этой планете, кроме самого себя, и я боюсь. Я могу сделать больно тем, кто мне небезразличен. Я могу тебя ударить, искалечить, и я не чувствую ограничений. Я не ощущаю их. Я действительно собирался тогда тебя убить, если не будет другого выхода, и это мучает меня. Меня не ничего не удерживает, кроме меня самого, а я не знаю, могу ли я себе доверять. Я знаю, что тебе было больно, а мне при этом было хорошо, и я не хотел останавливаться. Так не должно быть, не должно!  
Все так. Все правильно. Внутри Брюс ощущает волну злорадного торжества - идеальных людей не существует. Даже если ты зовешь себя Суперчеловеком. И чем ближе к идеалу ты себя считал, тем больнее осознавать, что ты такой же, как все.  
Брюс хватает Кларка за волосы и притягивает к себе. И медленно, с наслаждением, близким к садистскому, произносит:  
\- Ты такой же, как все мы. Живи с этим.  
Кларк застывает на мгновение, а потом высвобождается из его рук и словно выпрямляется. Это странно видеть в постели, когда оба лежат, но ощущение именно такое, и Брюс не сразу понимает, в чем дело.  
\- Нет. Я лучше. Мне дано больше, чем вам, и именно поэтому я не сломаюсь. Потому что не имею права. И я выдержу все!  
Брюс вспоминает крик из другого времени "Лоис - ключ ко всему" и свой кошмар и думает, что сломать Кларка Кента гораздо легче, чем тому кажется. И что обязательно найдется тот, кто захочет это сделать.  
Еще страшнее, что обязательно найдется тот, кто способен это сделать. И в этом случае удар криптонитом в сердце будет милосерднее. Для всех.


End file.
